hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Parody Universe
The Parody Universe is the world where all of the Downfall parodies, Stalin parodies, and it's spin-offs take place. Different Untergangers have their own views on exactly what this world is, but the most common interpretation is that it is some form of parallel universe or weird alternate dimension. There is also a Mirror Parody Universe. In most cases, the Parody Universe follows a vaguely similar timeline to the real world, as most real-life historical events such as World War II, and, of course, Hitler's rise and fall. However, the timeline is nonetheless extremely inconsistent, considering the references that are frequently made, such as Hitler getting banned from Xbox Live, which takes place In 2009, and Rebecca Black's Friday. The General Consensus A commonly-held belief by many Untergangers is that the parody universe is an alternative reality (either another weird dimension, or parallel/alternate universe) which exists in another dimension, and/or online. In this reality, the various parody figures, leaders and groups live out a tormented (especially in the case of Hitler) existence in which they live out immortal lives of antic-doing, intrigue, dictatorship, hilarious events, bizarre occurrences, ranting, and reality-defying circumstances. It is often believed that the past and the present are unclear within this reality, due to its existence on the internet and not in real-life - hence how various events (such as WW2), timelines of individuals (see below), and other such things seemingly occur and exist all at the same time. In other words, the past, present and future aren't mutually exclusive, owing to the fact that the internet has no such timeframe. This explains the use of highly advanced technologies (such as antic weapons and gaming devices such as the Xbox) by characters seemingly living at various points in the past, and other such bizarre things. Examples and Felicity Merriman. The parody universe is unique in that anyone from different time periods are known to coexist with one another, no matter how awkward it may seem.]] The music of Justin Bieber, an artist discovered in 2009, has apparently existed as early as 1945. Interestingly enough, in the parallel timeline, Bieber not only existed 64 years before he was discovered in real life, but was also around while Kate Bush was at the height of her career, which in reality was largely in the 1980's, considering Captain Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock managed to attend one of her concerts after he had fought in the war against the United Bieber Fever Alliance. Another example would be in the case of some parodies by Subtitlecomedy and a few other Untergangers, albeit in a less outlandish and more plausible manner, such as Dolfy appearing alongside Kit Kittredge and Shirley Temple in Hitler Encounters a Goebbels Impersonator and Hitler, Polyjuice Potion and the Fegel-Plank; while it is still obvious that it happened in a parallel universe, the fact that the two people who appeared alongside Hitler lived in much the same era as the real life AdolfBoth Kit and Shirley spent their childhood days in the 1930s, the same era as with Hitler's rise to power.did made at least some sense and is less awkward. However, some crossovers get extremely bizarre when the Downfall cast encounters people from other time periods. For example, Hermann Otto Fegelein is good friends with Felicity Merriman despite the fact that she lived in the late 18th century. There have also been a number of occasions in which Hitler has found himself interacting with King Leonidas, who lived in Ancient Greece (though for unexplained reasons, he is convinced that Berlin is in fact the city of Sparta). Even more bizarre is when Hitler interacts with characters not only from another time period, but from a fictional story, such as Lt. Colonel Bill Kilgore, a fictional character from the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, set during the Vietnam War, or Llewellyn Moss, a character from No Country for Old Men, set in 1980. Even more bizarre cases occur with Hitler interacting with characters in fictional worlds, such as phoning the Krusty Krab in an effort to get a Krabby Patty, or telephoning Coach Z in an effort to get him to train his soldiers. It's also worth noting that the parody universe seems to have very unusual technologies considering the timeframe. For instance, Hitler is often talking about video games, and in one of the most famous parodies, rants about getting banned from X-Box Live. There are also the various strange superweapons used by various characters, such as Hitler's Pencil of Doom, Mikhail Tukhachevsky's Fork of Pwnage, Fegelein's fist of mass destruction, or Captain Thomsen's bottle of mass destruction. While most real-life historical events happened in the parody universe, they still tend to indicate a very inconsistent timeline. This is especially evident with Hitler Parody Throwbacks, which are centered entirely around Hitler's reactions to historical events. While Hitler was alive during some of the events referenced, such as the sinking of the the Titanic, the Hindenberg Disaster, and the beginning of World War I, they all took place before he moved into the bunker. Other parodies involve Hitler reacting to events that would have taken place before he was born, such as the American Revolution, or after he died, such as the Nuremberg Trials, the Apollo Missions, or the creation of the Berlin Wall. Also some parodies, particularly those by Hitler Rants Parodies, have Hitler reacting to modern events, such as the Royal Wedding or the death of Osama bin Laden. Modern dictators, such as Muammar al-Gaddafi, sometimes appear in the parodies as well. The spin-off parodies such as those of Muammar al-Gaddafi, the U-Boat Parodies, Revolution Parodies, and the introduction of American Girl also seem to support the idea that the universe is not one fixed time-frame. For example, Mikhail Tukhachevsky was executed in 1937, shortly before World War II started, while in the parodies, he is still alive while Hitler is living in the bunker, and is actively at war with those particular characters. The real-life U-96 went through several captains and was sunk in 1945 by American bombers, yet in the parodies, Captain Willenbrock is still in command and the submarine is perfectly intact. Merriman wore colonial-era clothing in most parodies, yet in one spoof she donned a relatively modern outfit.Felicity Merriman is informed about Constantin Film. Juniermahri246's short-lived Korean War spin-off showed that while the war did happen, it had to do with communist nations backing Justin Bieber. Despite being from the mid 20th century, Marshal Tukhachevsky is seen to use high-teach weaponry, so advanced that it hasn't even been created yet. John Mallory was supposed to be an Irish terrorist who fought in the Mexican Revolution, which in actuality started in 1910 and lasted until 1920; yet in the parodies he is seen in several different countries and often shown working in front of desert landscapes. Alternative Interpretations of the Parody Universe While the most common interpretation is that the Parody Universe is a bizarre alternate dimension (explaining the inconsistent timeline), many parodies have taken alternative viewpoints. For example, some parodies actually set the story during World War II, and provide a humourous take on a key event, such as in Hitler Plans to Lose the War, where Hitler essentially plans his own defeat, and agrees to kill himself with a gun and cyanide pill, which is said to be the means by which the real-life Hitler killed himself.﻿ Another interpretation that is less common among Untergangers, but has occasionally been mentioned by fans of the parodies, is that the Parody Universe is a sort of afterlife the real-life Hitler was subjected to after he died, and his eternal punishment for his crimes in life is to be surrounded by imbeciles while constantly subjected to various misfortunes and antics. Hitler Rants Parodies has created his own version of the parody universe in his parodies, with events such as the War of The Hitlers, The Final Conflict, and an American presidential run in the parody universe. References See also *Various depictions of characters Category:Terminology Category:Parody Universe